


Welcome Home, Sir

by Worldbuilder



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!Penny, sub!Eliot, sub!Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldbuilder/pseuds/Worldbuilder
Summary: Quentin and Eliot wake up in bed together, and Penny arrives home determined to relieve some work stress.





	Welcome Home, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/gifts).



Quentin wakes slowly, luxuriously, happy to find himself tangled in the softness of Eliot and Eliot’s silk sheets. Eliot is still asleep, of course -- he never woke earlier than he had to -- and Quentin is for the moment content to simply lie quietly, feeling the subtle rise and fall of Eliot’s chest. There’s an intimacy to waking up naked with someone -- which Quentin supposes must be an obvious statement for most people, but he constantly finds himself surprised by how much he’s moved by it. Even though it’s been weeks now since this thing began, he still hasn’t gotten used to it, not entirely. It’s not like he was a virgin before Eliot, not even close, but _intimacy…_ that’s something he’s still learning about.

Quentin isn’t sure how long he stays like that, simply reveling in their closeness and his own thoughts, but eventually he can’t stand the motionless proximity any longer. His touches start lightly -- a strand of curled hair tucked back away from Eliot’s face, fingers trailing along defined ribs, dipping low to trace over sensitive-- Eliot suddenly stirs, and Quentin bites his lip to hide a grin, repeats the motion. This time, though, there’s no response, not even after Quentin repeats the gesture once more. _Pretending to sleep?_ Well, fine, Quentin knows how to play this game too. His fingers grasp Eliot, search along his slowly swelling length until they find where he is most sensitive, just under the head. Quentin strokes him there with just the slightest hint of pressure, teasing, teasing… and finally Eliot squirms away, his chuckles mingling with Quentin’s own giddy laugh.

Then Eliot is on top of him, warm body sliding against Quentin’s, warm hands stroking, warm lips on his chest, and his neck, and growling into his ear. Quentin feels his mind start to fray, bucking up against Eliot with animal instinct, hands gripping Eliot to pull him closer. The two of them roll together, around and around, not out of any desire for dominance, but rather the excitement of the moment welling up in a frantic need for movement.

And then, from the foot of the bed, a rush of air -- soft, but with the room’s quiet broken only by panting breaths and rustling sheets, it’s as loud as a thunderclap. Instantly Quentin and Eliot fall still, a thrill of anticipation rolling through them as they slowly untangle themselves in order to view the room. Both of them know what that sound means.

Shifting slowly to lay on his back once more, Quentin finds Penny watching them from the foot of the bed. His dark eyes pierce Quentin, as if to pin him in place, his tailored grey suit adding an extra layer of authority to his gaze. Quentin suddenly feels ashamed that Penny should have caught the two of them like that, pleasuring themselves without Penny’s permission, and he knows from Eliot’s sudden stillness that he’s having similar thoughts.

Once Penny is sure that Quentin and Eliot are focused on him, he rounds the bed, drawing near to Quentin. Quentin feels the bed roll and dimple under Penny’s weight as he rests a knee on the bed, leaning over the tangled pair. Quentin smiles up at Penny as the traveler’s strong fingers gently trace his face, enjoying the look of tenderness which has momentarily erased Penny’s ever-present scowl. When Penny finally speaks, his smooth voice sends a thrill down Quentin’s spine.

“Hey, baby.” Their slow kiss begins gently, sweetly, but soon grows deep and passionate, Penny’s lips becoming insistent, demanding that Quentin’s own lips part, Penny’s tongue demanding that Quentin submit. Quentin groans when he feels Eliot begin stroking his stomach, long fingers slipping up his chest to toy with his nipples, tracing the sensitive nubs until they stiffen and Quentin shivers, moaning again into Penny’s devouring mouth.

Penny breaks the kiss, reaching over to grasp Eliot’s hair, pulling his head up towards him. Quentin feels the bed shift again as Eliot squirms, and watches as Penny’s grip on Eliot’s hair tightens until Eliot finally moans and goes limp, ceding to Penny’s authority. Their kiss is harsh, terrifying in its intensity, and escalates until Quentin begins to wonder if blood will be drawn. Finally, Penny pulls away. Eliot’s head is still trapped by Penny’s iron grasp but his gaze is pure adoration, and his voice comes out breathy, as though his arousal has left him struggling to draw air.

“Welcome home, sir”.

The only acknowledgement that Penny makes of his words is to finally release Eliot, flinging him back to the bed dismissively. Where Eliot’s body touches Quentin’s, Quentin can feel him shiver in arousal at the dominance of the gesture. It always feels a little strange to see Eliot so submissive, when he’s usually so authoritative when it’s just him and Quentin...

Quentin is pulled out of his reverie as with a strong tug, the blankets are whipped from off the bed, exposing the nude bodies of its two occupants. The slightly chilly air pebbles Quentin in goosebumps, and he curls up protectively, both from the cold and from Penny’s gaze. Quentin knows that Penny won’t tolerate that for long -- he likes to be able to see everything -- but Penny also knows that it takes Quentin a little while to get over the instinctive embarrassment, and is usually willing to give him that chance. For now Penny says nothing, simply stepping back from the bed, fingers working at the buttons and zippers of his garments, peeling off his suit jacket.

“The Library is already expecting me back, so I don’t have much time today,” Penny says. He undoes his tie, methodically smoothing it and draping it over a nearby chair. Quentin remembers that early on, when this first started, Penny would have left the tie knotted, worried about losing precious time in the attempt to recreate the finicky precision which ties always required. But Eliot had proven himself quite adept at ties, something which Penny was always happy to take advantage of, given his newly enforced dress code.

Even as Penny unbuttons his shirt, Quentin can feel his eyes on him, and he squirms under the heat of Penny’s gaze, partly in discomfort, partly in slowly growing arousal. He’s already half-hard from Penny’s kiss, but despite everything they’ve already done together, Quentin is still uncomfortable about being seen, being _exposed_ for his two lovers. He can see in Penny’s eyes that his patience is gone for the day, though, and braces himself for the order which he knows is coming.

“Eliot, I said I’m in a hurry” Penny snaps, his voice growing ever-so-slightly colder and sterner. “Get him ready”.

Quentin groans and his cock stiffens at both the command in Penny’s voice, and the knowledge of what will come next. He feels Eliot’s fingers then, gently pressing Quentin from his side onto his back, then stroking his thighs -- softly at first, and then more insistently, until Quentin finally lets them fall open, revealing himself fully to Penny’s hungry gaze.

Eliot shifts downwards, and at first Quentin just feels the tingle of his hot breath as it washes over his balls -- and then Eliot’s tongue begins to lick, sensuous and thorough. Quentin is shaved smooth, of course, Eliot insists on it for both himself and Quentin. Penny isn’t, he would never stand for it... though, Quentin suddenly notices, it appears that sometime since the last time he was with Penny, Eliot has managed to convince him to trim a bit. Maybe Eliot even did it himself, a thought which makes Quentin’s cock suddenly twitch, causing Eliot to moan in approval. Eliot’s moan radiates from where he has engulfed Quentin’s balls all the way up to the tip of Quentin’s cock, and now it’s Quentin’s turn to moan, his shaft proudly erect.

Quentin’s legs quiver as Eliot continues his progress, licking and mouthing his way up the length of Quentin’s cock, then finally engulfing Quentin’s large, sensitive head in the excruciating heat of his wet mouth. Quentin groans and bucks upwards thoughtlessly, instinctively trying to hilt himself in Eliot’s tight throat. Eliot is more than capable of handling Quentin, luckily, knows how to move in counterpoint to Quentin so that he isn’t completely overwhelmed by his lust. Eliot forces Quentin back down to the bed, strong hands trapping trembling muscles against the sheets, but keeps up the incredible suction which threatens to drive Quentin insane.

Thus occupied, Quentin senses more than sees Eliot reaching out to be handed something by Penny, and so jumps in surprise when he feels Eliot begin massaging the lube against his tight opening. He doesn’t have long to be surprised though -- Eliot is a pro at this, and already has Quentin open and wanting, so it’s only seconds later that Eliot is able to slide the first finger inside of Quentin.

Just the tip at first, in and out, massaging Quentin’s opening. But each movement of Eliot’s finger introduces more lube, slickens Quentin’s hole, until with one smooth motion Eliot slides his finger all the way in to the base, and Quentin sees stars. He bucks again, and this time Eliot’s mouth accepts him, allowing Quentin to lodge the thick head of his cock in the back of Eliot’s throat, Eliot’s lips pressed taught around the base of Quentin’s shaft. Eliot slips a second finger into Quentin in repayment, and Quentin is sure -- absolutely, without-a-doubt sure -- that he is going to explode in the next few seconds, Penny’s permission or not.

And then abruptly Eliot’s fingers are gone, and then his mouth is gone, hair gripped by Penny and ripped off of Quentin to be thrown to the side of the bed. Penny looms over Quentin and suddenly Quentin isn’t thinking about Eliot at all.

Quentin’s eyes trace over Penny’s body, reveling in the view of his hard chest and defined abs, all the way down to where Penny is stroking his already lubed cock -- his _thick, long cock._ Quentin groans in anticipation as Penny presses his hips forward, nudging the thick tip of his rod against the tight opening of Quentin’s ass. Penny leans down to press a kiss to Quentin’s forehead, and tenderly whisper for him to _just relax, baby._ Quentin dimly notes that he smells like smoke and old leather.

And then Penny pushes forward, and Quentin can’t spare the brain cells to think about anything at all. Just a few inches, at first, but that’s enough for Penny’s bulbous tip to slide into Quentin, stretching him deliciously, thick head rubbing against overloaded nerve endings. All of the air leaves Quentin’s body in a long, loud groan, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he begins to hyperventilate.

Penny is whispering something else to him, but he misses it since Penny also chooses that same moment to slide the rest of his length into Quentin. Quentin is insanely hard, and Penny seems to notice that as well, because now he’s gripping Quentin’s cock, his calloused hand sliding up and down easily from the slick coating of Eliot’s saliva. Penny’s hand stretches the skin on Quentin’s cock taught, and his thumb rubs up over the engorged, purpled crown and along the sensitive underside, and all this at the same time as his hips are thrusting his own shaft deep into Quentin, and Quentin knows that he’s about to _die_ from the pleasure, and that’s even before he feels Eliot’s hand begin to caress his balls.

Quentin squirms in helpless, delirious pleasure, until he hears the hard smack of skin-on-skin as Penny slaps Eliot’s hand away. Quentin looks up to find Penny glaring at Eliot, who cowers away into the bed. Penny has stopped thrusting, but his possessive growl sends shivers up Quentin’s spine anyways.

“No. You’re not allowed to touch. You can watch. Clear?” Penny continues to glare at Eliot until he sees his meek nod, then returns his attention to Quentin. With a brisk slap to Quentin’s hip, Penny pulls out, then with strong, sure motions, flips Quentin over onto his front. Quentin, feeling Penny’s insistent tugs, raises himself to his knees, but when he tries to raise his upper body as well, Penny pushes him back to the bed, pressing Quentin’s face down against the pillow. Quentin can sense Penny positioning himself behind him, and grips the sheets tightly with both hands in anticipation.

Then Penny is mounting him, sliding deep into him without hesitation. Penny’s pace this time is hard, insistent, and Quentin remembers his earlier words, _I don’t have much time today._ It won’t take much longer, not for either of them.

Quentin groans as he feels Penny reach around to grip his cock even as he pounds into Quentin -- an almost unnecessary gesture, not the way Penny keeps hitting his prostate on each stroke. Quentin can feel the steady flow of pre-cum dripping out of his tip, and then the onrushing storm of his orgasm is _right there,_ and he thinks that maybe he’s screaming with the force of his pleasure. He can feel himself squirting stream after stream of cum onto the bed below him, and feel the way his tightening asshole throbs around Penny’s cock, until with a roar Penny hilts himself in Quentin and lets loose with his own orgasm, pulsing jets of hot cum deep into Quentin's milking ass.

Quentin shivers with aftershocks as Penny pulls his still-turgid cock out of him, then collapses into the puddle of his own cum, exhausted.

 _Sheets'll need  cleaning_ , he thinks, half-deliriously. Luckily Eliot knows a magic trick for everything, including -- well, especially -- dirty, _dirty_ laundry. Quentin has forced Eliot to demonstrate more than a few times after he’s been trapped in a hidden corner with Eliot’s insatiable fingers and tongue.

Panting, bonelessly sprawled on the bed, he can hear Penny shifting around behind him. Then a groan from Eliot, followed by Penny’s smooth command. 

“Clean it.”

Eliot moans again, and Quentin nearly does as well, especially when he hears the distinctive sound of Eliot licking and sucking at Penny’s length, taking Penny deep into his mouth, gagging on him, savoring the combined taste of his two lovers.

After a few minutes, Quentin feels the bed shift as Penny dismounts, and hears the rustling of fabric as Penny dresses again for work. Eliot joins Penny for a minute -- probably to do up Penny’s tie -- then rejoins Quentin in the bed as the distinctive rush of air indicates Penny’s departure.

Quentin, already half asleep, hums in satisfaction as he feels Eliot press a trail of light kisses up along his spine, and murmur soothingly into his ear.

“Relax, baby. No need to get up for a while yet.” He feels Eliot’s body press up against his, the two of them curling together like pieces of a mosaic, meant to be together, lulling Quentin back towards his interrupted dreams.

Quentin’s last thought as he drifts off is that Eliot still hasn’t cum yet… and that Quentin is definitely making that up to him as soon as he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fic swap for Echomoon. My first m/m, feedback welcome! 
> 
> And if you enjoyed it, and want to write me some qulia fic in return for your favorite pairing... let's talk!


End file.
